Thief of Hearts
by Chantrea Moonbeam
Summary: When Sakura woke up, 15 years has passed, the Uchiha have taken over and she is the consort of Uchiha Sasuke and the mother of his children.
1. Prologue

**Title: Thief of Hearts**

**Summary: When Sakura woke up, 15 years has passed, the Uchiha have taken over and she is the consort of Uchiha Sasuke and the mother of his children.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto, or Thief of Hearts by Laurence Yep, or the various references from the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired me to write this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

I think often of my mother.

Watching, waiting, her hands always holding on to me, her eyes shining with a sad smile; they were her portraits in my mind. I remember on stormy nights, when I couldn't sleep, she would hold me tight and her fingers would curl into the pink tresses we both share. Then in her soft voice she would tell me a story. And one of the stories that has always been with me was the story of the Thief of Hearts.

She would tell me of a young man, who lived in a village where he had a comfortable life. But then my mother would say, "There are always some who can't be satisfied." The man played some pranks and ran with his friends to hide, until he found himself alone.

Wandering through the forest he met a beautiful woman nearby a grotto. Besotted by her beauty, he followed her until he encountered a blue-skinned ogre. Fearful of being eaten, he said he just wished to have the woman's name, and to his surprise, the woman was the ogre's daughter. The ogre asked his daughter if the young man would either be his meal or to be her husband, and the woman agreed to marry him. But during the wedding rites, the woman disappeared. The ogre and the young man made a deal, he has to find the woman's heart within the month or he would become his meal.

The man waited, and observed, and planned...And so days passed until the day before he was to be eaten, he went to the ogre's palace. Though the walls were made of stone, it was filled with priceless wooden furniture. He started a fire But the young man only observed the woman he loved, saw her go directly to a wooden cabinet and took out a jade jar.

When the fire was over, and everything was repaired and brought back to their respective places, the ogre called the young man, and he showed himself with the jade jar that holds his beloved's heart.

Astounded, the ogre praised the young man but the woman refused to honor her word. Angry, the man left. On his was home he was surprised to find that his small village has grown into a city. Centuries have passed and all his family and friends have died.

I never forgot the way my mother spoke the young man's words. "I may have stolen her heart, but she has stolen my world."

In despair, the young man withered and died. A traveller passing by saw his remains and decided to bury it. But among them was a jade heart that sang of worlds lost, of dreams shattered and love lost. He took the heart with him on his travels until he was captured by the ogre and took his possessions. As the ogre and his family went through the loot, they came upon the heart, and as it sang they all wept. The ogre's daughter recognized the voice, and kept the jade heart beside her own.

Then my mother would conclude the story, her eyes sad and distant in the final words of the ogre's daughter. "He has truly stolen my heart now, for now, all I can think about is what I have lost."

This story is just one of many stories, but it stood out among all of them. Looking back, sometimes I feel that she felt more deeply about this story, and I have the suspicion than there is more to it than just a bedtime tale.

Upon growing older, I realized the significance of the story. And my heart ached for the young thief who followed his love and paid a price so high he lost everything. Of the ogre's daughter who disregarded what was in front of her, and realized too late how her actions cost her beloved.

My heart ached as I thought of the story of my mother and my father…

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm back. It's been months since I posted, and with Kishimoto not inspiring me, I tried to steer clear of multichapter fic. But after a meeting and talk with Miko-chan, my muses finally moved and I decided tofinally write this story which has been in my for almost forever, and I'm glad the muses are cooperating since the story is progressing well. Thank you Miko-chan for agreeing to be my Beta as well. ^_^**

**I'm glad this sudden burst of inspiration came during SasuSaku month! Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think.**

**SASUSAKU FOREVER!**


	2. And the world falls down

**Title: Thief of Hearts**

**Summary: When Sakura woke up, 15 years has passed, the Uchiha have taken over and she is the consort of Uchiha Sasuke and the mother of his children.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Thief of Hearts by Laurence Yep, or the various references from the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired me to write this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: And the world falls down<strong>

I knew I was tired, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. We are at the midst of war, the first Shinobi war I had ever witnessed, and here I am in the midst of it, chosen and appointed by the Hokage herself to aid the wounded or the dying. Shizune-sempai and I struggled together through the long hours, the exhaustion and the pain of losing comrades. Here was Zetsu who came and attempted to cut down the already feeble number of medics, but thankfully I saw through him. He should have never attempted to impersonate one of closest friends, and we were able to identify his secrets. I hoped and prayed it will be enough and the knowledge would help Naruto and finally end this war.

Yes, I am tired. Physically, my muscles are throbbing with pain. Emotionally, my heart grieves for every lost comrade. And my soul despairs in anxiety and worry for the people I love, my family, my friends and my team.

I have never stopped thinking of them, of Kakashi-sensei leading and commanding another team assembled with the best of the Shinobi alliance. Of Naruto training his best, fighting to save everyone and to fulfil his promise to me, to himself, to return our lost comrade, Sasuke-kun….

Again I look back to one of my patients hours before, who confessed to me and wished luck to the person my heart belongs to. For a long time, I wanted to think of him as one my dearest friends, and as his friend, like Naruto, I wanted to save him from the darkness within him. For a long time, I convinced myself, that when I declared my love for him back then, four years ago, it was the love born of deep friendship. But that is the lie I tell myself. He is more than a friend, he is more than a teammate, he is truly the most precious person to me, and my hope for him slowly disappearing.

How many times has Sasuke stepped over my heart? Gave me hope, then crush it again. He has shown no regard for my life in our recent encounters. I love him, that will always be true, but I also want to move on, I have to move on.

It was already the early hours of the morning when Shizune-sempai told me to rest. As I entered my tent, I understood the worry on her face. My eyes were gaunt, my skin was pale, it was time for give a little time for myself. Finding a comfortable position on the small pallet I was provided with, I covered myself with the wool blanket, closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

Soon enough, I felt the stirrings of my body willing me awake. Was it morning already? It felt like only seconds before that I closed my eyes. My head felt heavy, I cringed at the though of another migraine. Selfishly, my Inner told me to just lay in bed longer, the fact no one was waking me up so Shizune-sempai and the other medics should be doing just fine and I should take this as a sign to get more rest. I groan as I pull the rich blanket over my head and revel in the softness of my bed, and movedmy long hair sideways…At this thought, my heart jolted in panic.

I was no longer sleeping in my pallet, the cloth beneath with felt too smooth like silk, and the space was far bigger. The blanket was thick and embroidered and felt too comfortable like the three fluffy pillows I was clutching tightly. Slowly, I opened my eyes, fearful of what I would find.

I closed my eyes again. This should not be happening. I do not recognize this bed, nor this room. The sheer cloth that draped around the bed shielding me from the light did not hide the colors of the room. The symbols in this room.

I shake my head. This was a nightmare, I was in a delusion. But after a few minutes, I opened my eyes, and nothing changed. Thinking perhaps that the camp must have been attacked and placed under genjutsu, I held my arms together. "Kai!" I screamed. Nothing happened. "Kai!" I concentrated my chakra once more. "Kai!" Suddenly dizziness enveloped me and I lay back down again.

When the dizziness stopped, I tried again, but I realized that I was almost out chakra. Finding it odd, I tried to trace the chakra pattern until I sense it pause on my right finger. Looking at it, I finally notice a gold ring with engraved with the same symbol dominant in the room.

I felt nauseous, but slowly, I try to rise out the bed, using one of the carved bedposts as support. My eyes adjust to the dimness surrounding the room, the windows were situated very high, barred and reaching the ceiling. I was wearing a thick sleeping gown, simple, white with lace trimmings and embroideries. The floor was carpeted and as I hobbled softly across, I reached the mirror.

I didn't know the woman staring back at me. My hair is indeed longer, my face is pale…I looked older, I was older.

I stepped back, shaking my head. What is happening? What has happened? This cannot be real.

"My Lady?" I nearly jumped the moment I heard the voice. Looking at the woman, I noticed that she was wearing a simple yukata and an expression of mixed anxiety and fear. "My Lady, you should stay in bed, we worry for your health."

I just stared at the woman as she helped me up. "Is there anything you require of me, my Lady? I will ask Kaori to bring up your meal. Do want anything in particular?"

I didn't know what to reply to this woman who seemed to know me, this woman who seems to be my maid. She didn't seem to think my behaviour was strange as she fetched a thick robe, helped me into it, lead me to a chair and offered a glass of water.

Silent through it all, I stare at the glass in my hands visibly shaking. I was afraid of what I would say if I open my mouth. I had no idea of my circumstances and I do not know what to act.

Suddenly, the door burst open and I saw a blur of black hide behind my chair.

"No fair!" I looked at the speaker, a young boy of five with familiar features.

The boy behind me, clutched my hand. "Fu-kun is fighting me again!"

He looked me pleadingly, but I can only watch, transfixed at his eyes. He looked like the boy he called Fu-kun, but he has emerald eyes…my eyes….

"That's not true! You took my tomato!" The other boy grabbed my hand. "You are lying, Shi-kun!"

As the two boys quarrelled, the pieces were slowly pulling themselves together. Before I knew it, I was tearing up and the two boys have stopped.

"Fugaku, Shisui, go back to your rooms." A new voice said.

I looked at the newcomer, and the nausea returned. "Sasuke-kun?"

'Sasuke' looked at me with confusion and gave the maid behind me a glance. Then he went closer to me and I flinched. He gently placed his hand against my cheek. "Are you okay, Mother? Do you wish to see Father?"

His words confirmed everything. I felt my heart wrench painfully. The last thing I saw was this 15 year old boy who looked like Sasuke, his obsidian eyes in panic, before my vision grew black.

_Sasuke-kun, what have you done?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed and placed this story on their alert and favorites. And a big thank you to Miko-chan for Beta-ing this and giving me the assurance and inspiration.**_

_**Just to make it clear, the story from the prologue is a bedtime story but it reflects the theme of this whole story.**_

_**Please tell me what you think of this. ^_^ Happy SasuSaku Month.**_


	3. Memories of a life that never happened

**Title: Thief of Hearts**

**Summary: When Sakura woke up, 15 years has passed, the Uchiha have taken over and she is the consort of Uchiha Sasuke and the mother of his children.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Thief of Hearts by Laurence Yep, or the various references from the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired me to write this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Memories of a life that never happened<strong>

'_Weak.' This is the word I hated the most. When I was young, my tears would fall and I would try to run away whenever I hear someone use this word to describe me. When He says it, my heart would clench painfully despite my strained smile. Every time I looked at the mirror, I swore that one day, that word shall never be used to describe me again._

_But it is the only word I could describe myself now. I would say 'defeated' and 'hopeless,' but I still know my friends would come and fight again. Naruto is still safe. There is still a chance. But for me… _

_I don't even know what's happening now. I don't remember how long I was in that cell before two large shinobi dragged me without word. Feeling their cold grip, I knew they were White Zetsu who took the form of some of my comrades. The tears were long gone, I could only mourn for everyone we lost on that last attack._

_They forcefully led me through an ornate hall and pushed me into a large room. Landing headfirst, I felt disoriented, and the sudden departure from the dim dungeons to the brightly lit room did nothing to help my vision. _

_My arms were still bound with chakra restraints but I gradually pushed myself up to see who were in the room with me. I already long exhausted myself of pain, anger and grief so when I saw Uchiha Madara with his transformed White Zetsu underlings, I felt nothing. As he observed me, I turned my head to see Him. He was leaning against the wall, clutching his chest. His clothes were dark, but I could see the fresh stains of blood seeping through and his eyes were scrunched in pain._

"_She's still one of them, Sasuke." Madara's gaze never left me. "She could very well kill you. We could always find another medic."_

"_Release her restraints." Came Sasuke's raspy voice._

_I felt the sudden surge of chakra as my arms were freed from the chains, the excess energy slowly enveloping me like a fresh gust of wind. I didn't move, my eyes were transfixed to the obsidian orbs of my former team mate, the same man who destroyed my village._

_He spoke with great confidence. "She will never bring me to harm."_

I woke up, teary eyed from my dream. At least, I believe it was a dream since I do not recall any event that happened before or since. Everything that just happened must be a dream, a terrible nightmare and when I open my eyes, I'll be back in my uncomfortable pallet in my small tent. But my hope was shattered when I attempted to rise and a pair of hands carefully helped me up.

Beside me, kindly fluffing my pillows and fixing the bedcovers was the boy who looked similar as the Sasuke I just saw in my dream. The boy who called me Mother.

After making sure I was comfortable, he gave me a small smile. "Are you feeling okay? Is there anything you need?"

My reply was a raspy tone that had him nodding in understanding. He stood up and filled a glass with water and handed it to me.

My throat was so dry I slowly relished the feel of cold water, but I looked at this boy suspiciously, feeling the my panic gradually rising again. This teenage boy, could he really be my son? How long has it been then since I lost my memory? What happened? And-my hands, the ring heavy on my finger shook- am I really married to Sasuke?

"Mother?"

I gave him a strained smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for the water, you don't need to worry."

He placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. For some reason, my reply made him agitated

"Please stay here, I'll go get the doctor." He stood up, backed a few steps and bowed before leaving the room.

His behaviour definitely made me worried. I just discovered that for some reason, I'm older, I'm a mother and I might be married. And if I remember my lessons in undercover and facial reading, that reaction meant I am acting out of character. What in the world is happening to me?

I tried leaving my bed, but I still felt nauseous. So many thoughts are running in my head. I'm starting to think my dream might be a memory since the time I definitely remember. I tried to think of any explanation to make sense of everything. The best explanation I could come up with was Dissociative Disorder. Is it possible that another persona took over my life? Or did I suffer from a fugue? But if I did, then I wouldn't have any memories of my other persona. I have to know more.

I walked towards the door. Perhaps if I go outside, I might trigger so memories. This may also be the after-effects of amnesia, perhaps I had an accident. I slid the door open, and the moment I stepped through, a surge of pain took over my body. I stumbled backwards, falling on the carpeted floor. My ring throbbing painfully.

It was a barrier. I cannot leave this room…

Before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably. I held myself together, trying to stop myself from shaking, but the familiar pain in my chest was making it hard for me to breathe.

"_Let me go, please…."_

* * *

><p>Natsuki looked around the camp proudly. It took her more than half the decade but she is finally close to her goal. Ever since she heard of the Uchiha slowly expanding their territory throughout the continent, she worked her way up to be recognized as an able and valued member of the Uchiha army. She is now the first female to finally reach the rank of General. She looked to her left and blushed. And she is finally closer to Emperor Uchiha.<p>

Stealing another glance, she admired the way he sat in his tent nonchalantly looking through various papers. When a messenger came, he just signalled him to leave the scroll on his table, clearly busy with other matters.

She motioned the messenger to come to her and placed a gold coin on his palm. "What was that message about?"

He glanced around before whispering his reply. "The Empress, it seems, is ill. She collapsed in her room yesterday."

Nodding, Natsuki sent him away. Natsuki has heard about the Empress, but knew almost nothing about her. She was kept isolated in the palace and rumors say that she was extremely ill. For years now, the servants say that he has not even visited her rooms. It was a popular topic why the Emperor has not gotten rid of her and found a new wife worthy of his and the Empire's status. She smiled, perhaps the Empress is finally ill enough to expire and His Majesty would be looking for someone to be his consort. This was the chance she was waiting for.

A sudden flurry of activity snapped her from her reverie. She saw the Emperor barking orders to pack his belongings. She was surprised for it was the first time she him without his usual emotionless expression. He hurriedly mounted his horse, telling his servants and bodyguards to just follow him. Natsuki can only stare as she glimpsed the panic in his eyes before he rode off, the messenger's scroll still crushed in his hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed and placed this story on their alert and favorites, I am overwhlemed by all your response. I am sorry for being late, this story is unbeta'd since Miko-chan's laptop expired, I'll just upload the edited one soon, but I don't think there are major changes in the plot, probably just the grammar.**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this and please tell me what you think. Arigatou**_


	4. Feelings that were left unspoken

**Title: Thief of Hearts**

**Summary: When Sakura woke up, 15 years has passed, the Uchiha have taken over and she is the consort of Uchiha Sasuke and the mother of his children.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Thief of Hearts by Laurence Yep, or the various references from the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired me to write this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Feelings that were left unspoken<strong>

_They took off the chains a long time ago, they knew I cannot escape. You could say my condition is better. The cell is clean. The food is decent. I have a bed. I have a window, though barred, from where I could glimpse the clouds. I gave a bitter laugh. How much has changed that I have come to the point I consider clouds as entertainment like Shikamaru?_

_Tears threaten to fall as always when I think about my friends. Were they able to escape safely? Where are they now? But I knew I will never know the answer. I made my choice the moment I decided to stay behind._

_Sometimes, I ponder if I made the right choice. Maybe I should have gone with them. But in the end I decided to stay in Konoha, if only to assure the villagers that they are not abandoned. But my sacrifice did not change much. So many of the civilians were executed, the survivors lived daily in fear under the rule of Uchiha Madara._

_There was bird outside my window, and I give it a smile. As long as everyone else is fine, as long as everyone is free, it's all worth it. _

_I heard the familiar footsteps but I didn't look away from my window. There's nothing new anyway. Everyday, he just stands before the bars of my cell. Everyday, he looks at me with his blank coal black eyes. And everyday, I ignore him but frankly I am very irritated. I cursed the fact I took the Hippocratic Oath, I should never have healed him._

_But something was different this day. I turned around the moment I heard the rusty hinges move and saw Sasuke, his face blank as usual, opening the cell. _

"_I'm offering you a deal."_

"Mother! Are you all right?" I blinked and saw my emerald eyes looking at me with worry.

"Of course she's not fine, Shi-kun! She's on the floor!"

I pushed myself up to see the two little boys I saw before. These two, they inherited Sasuke's features, but they have my eyes, they are my children….

My body once again shook uncomfortably, but I also reached out and hugged them despite their mild surprise. I held them tightly. These two boys are mine, and I don't even know who they are…My tears fell as I breathed in their scents.

"Mother?" The boy called 'Shi-kun' returned my hug. "Why are you crying?"

Wiping my tears, I stared at the both of them. They were definitely twins, but even in the way they stood before her, she could tell that they are opposites in personality.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well and I'm a bit confused who's who. Can you introduce yourselves to me?"

"I'm Fugaku and this is Shisui." The other spoke after a brief silence. "You won't be confused as long as you remember I'm the cool one."

"Fu-kun! That's not nice." Shisui protested teary eyed.

Watching them both, I couldn't help but smile for the first time since I found myself in this situation. I still don't understand what is happening or how things ended up this way but I know what I should do.

What I know now is that I am a mother and these are my children, and it's my duty to be a mother to them. Perhaps, this way I can unlock this mystery. But right now, what's important to me is that they cease be strangers.

* * *

><p>"You are not going to visit her?" Uchiha Itachi asked his younger sister who just ended her afternoon training.<p>

Uchiha Mikoto at ten already resembled their mother. She had the same wide forehead and silky pink hair, but she inherited their father's eyes and personality. She was considered a prodigy and inwardly, Itachi felt envious that she has already bested him in many of their lessons.

Their meetings with their father were always a contest to whoever could get his approval, or even his interest. In fairness, none of them has ever achieved that. Their father would just walk in as their tutor explains their progress. Then he would stare at them, nod and leave the room.

Conversations with their father was rare, for the Emperor, there was always just Her.

"Why should I?" Mikoto's voice broke him from his reverie. "She hardly does anything but sleep, stand and sit. And I'd rather talk with a rock than her."

"Actually, I'd want to talk to you about that."

Mikoto sat down at the mat and motioned him to continue.

"Mother's been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean strange? Are you talking about the collapse? Its health related, let the doctor handle it."

"No." Itachi struggled with his thoughts. "She thanked me and answered in a straight sentence. And you know that blank look she always has? Before she collapsed, she called me 'Sasuke-kun' and she looks so confused. It's not like her, something weird is going on."

"You must be imagining things. Mother is as stiff as a post."

"I'm serious, Miko."

"Fine." Mikoto stood up. "Let's go see this strange mother of ours."

As they walked towards Sakura's apartments, they heard a distinct sound of laughter.

"I think I get what you mean, Oni-sama." Mikoto whispered as they both stood at the doorway transfixed as they saw their two younger brothers flanking their mother who was smiling.

"Mother's playing tag with us!" Fugaku announced eagerly.

"Nee-chan, Nii-chan, join us!" Shisui ran to them and pulled the two back with him.

Mikoto stared at her mother, who did likewise. Mikoto observed her emerald eyes glistening with tears, before realising she is tearing up as well. Mikoto cannot remember her mother smiling her whole life, and neither could she remember playing with her.

Before she could speak, they felt the imposing presence of a familiar chakra. The twins stopped giggling. They joined their two older siblings, and stood straight, heads erect as they faced the door.

Not understanding what was happening, Sakura stood up when a figure burst through the doors. With a a mere glance, the children bowed and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Before she knew it, Sakura was enveloped in a possessive embrace.

Sakura shook in shock as she realized who was holding her tightly, the previous moment of carefree joy left her as a variety of emotions battled inside her.

"Sakura, you're alright." Sasuke whispered in her ear before he kissed her.

_I will never let you go, Sakura._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sasuke's here! Yay! Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and alerts! I would really appreciate it more if I could hear what some of you thinking.^_^ And once again, I thank Miko-chan for giving me a nudge to write again. SasuSaku Momth is over, but I shall continue this story until the end!**_


	5. Live without the sunlight

**Title: Thief of Hearts**

**Summary: When Sakura woke up, 15 years has passed, the Uchiha have taken over and she is the consort of Uchiha Sasuke and the mother of his children.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Thief of Hearts by Laurence Yep, or the various references from the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired me to write this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Live without the sunlight<strong>

_I took the same route I always took to the hospital. Until now, it felt surreal. Just a few days ago, I was locked in a cell. Now I walk the familiar paths of Konoha, nodding politely to the familiar people along the way, as if nothing has changed. But I understood the moment I accepted Sasuke's proposal that I'm still imprisoned in a far bigger cell. I can never leave Konoha, and even though I was given more legroom, it was no more than an illusion of freedom._

_The people keep to their homes most of the time, only going out when it was necessary. The few people I meet give me a reassuring nod, they know what I did for them. Uchiha guards were in every street corner, and I meet their glances with steely determination. Konoha is now a village ruled by fear, but the most important thing is that Sasuke kept the end of his deal. The public executions were stopped, and the villagers return to a semblance of their former life._

_Only a few hospital staff survived, and they gave a respectful greeting the moment I arrived. I immediately started my daily routine and made sure the staff are doing what they are supposed to do. I would spend the rest of the day training new medics. I was happy to note the potential in many of them, while silently cursing the metal band in my left arm. _

_My chakra was still repressed, another one of Sasuke's conditions. It was only to be released in his presence, which means I can only use it when he needs healing. _

_I still feel uneasy in his presence, I cannot ignore the truth that I am still his prisoner and the whole village is his hostage. I do not know what his motives are for making me his personal medic, but I keep a mantra in my head every time he summons me to heal a wound or to check whatever bogus pain he was feeling at the moment. I will never forget that this is the man who destroyed everything I hold dear. Whatever he was for me in the past is gone, for now I just have to survive and make sure the remaining villagers continue to live._

_I can feel the metal band heating up, a sign that Sasuke was summoning me. As I left the hospital, a young boy rammed into me, apologized before running away. It was not until much later when I arrived home in my apartment that I opened the crumpled letter the boy had placed in my pocket. For the first time in months, I cried as my heart swelled with hope._

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I was frozen and petrified. I was sleeping in a bed with Uchiha Sasuke! While it was nothing more than him lying beside me, his arms around me in a possessive embrace, I felt panicked at how familiar his warmth was against mine.

My poor overworked brain went on overdrive the moment I saw him, and I couldn't think of anything the moment he kissed me. I could only stare at the man I had loved who betrayed his village, too transfixed to do anything else. The years have changed his features, but it agreed with him.

He didn't say anything else when he led me to the bed. My body seemed to move by itself as I lay beside him, my head on his chest. The inner self that I had repressed inside me, the part that could not let go of my feelings for him, was overjoyed by our closeness. After feeling much confusion the last few days, this was the first time I felt comfortable, like everything is what is meant to be. Before long, I closed my eyes in slumber.

But now that I have awakened, I started to think rationally. They say that physical memory is strong, and this feeling of ease must mean that this closeness with Sasuke was very normal.

Now that I am with him, what should I do now? I haven't figured out anything yet and I do not know what has become of Sasuke the last few years. I do not know what has changed in me. It is clear that he is my husband, but I don't know the circumstances of our marriage. I do not know how he would react when he notices I've changed.

I craned my head to see a glimpse of Sasuke. His face was peaceful as he slept, but I could see traces of worry in his forehead. I feel my eyes tearing up again, I know that he has all the answers, but should I confront him? With the barriers in this room, it is clear that I am his prisoner. What would he do when he discovers that despite how I look; inside I am the 16 year-old who could still clearly remember him pressing a kunai against my throat?

What will I say? How can I ask him how we ended up being married? He made it very clear since the beginning that he was not interested in me, and I'm pretty sure that after we just tried to kill each other, I cannot imagine us being together as husband and wife with four children.

My instincts are telling me to play along, to keep mum for a while. He may not discover that I am different. Maybe by not doing anything I could gradually piece the puzzle together. If the inevitable happens, and he finally realizes that I am not the same 'wife' he has, then I can confront him. For now, I will prepare myself for that moment.

"_Did you really believe that I'd let you escape?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is really short, but my muses won't let met go further. :) Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and alerts! I am also grateful for those who added this story to their communties, I am very flattered. I do hope you guys will continue to give reviews and make my muses work double time. I never expected this story to receive such an overwhelming reception, and I would like to thank Miko-chan for convincing me to write this.**

**I have a weakness in grammar, so I'm sorry if I confused some. I'm hoping to gradually correct it. The story will be mainly in Sakura and Sasuke's perspective (yes, we will know what goes inside his head soon). When I need to write about others, it will be in third person. The breaks would signal a perspective change. The Italics are either Sakura and Sasuke's perspectives of the past.**

**By the way, while I already have a solid knowledge of what caused Sakura's memory lapse, I wonder what your theories are. Do you mind sharing them to me? I'll give a shout out to the reviewer/s who guesses correctly on the chapter when it is finally revealed. :)**


	6. I move the stars for no one

**Title: Thief of Hearts**

**Summary: When Sakura woke up, 15 years has passed, the Uchiha have taken over and she is the consort of Uchiha Sasuke and the mother of his children.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Thief of Hearts by Laurence Yep, or the various references from the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired me to write this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: I move the stars for no one<strong>

_To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. I assured myself again and again that I am still safe, no one has followed me and it has been months since I was under stringent observation. Anyway, I was not exactly doing anything that would seem strange to even the most suspicious eye. This was not the first time I chose this route home, walking near the woods had been my habit every time I felt stressed and tired. And I did have a very tiring and stressful day today with Sasuke summoning me again for a check up._

_I cannot recall Sasuke being so anxious about his health in the past. In fact, he was the type you had to force to the hospital for a check up. But almost everyday, he would call me for to check for broken bones or even a simple papercut. If I virtually wasn't his prisoner, I would think he was trying to seduce me, no matter what medical issues he has, he always has his shirt off and would lean closer than necessary. But that idea was definitely laughable. Most likely, he was showing off his superiority. _

_But it is all about to change. I almost forgot to hope, and now I'm taking this opportunity despite the risks. I leaned against a tree, carefully positioning myself so that it looked like I was simply stargazing. After a few more seconds, I felt a subtle spike of chakra._

"_I am glad to see you well, Sakura-san."_

"_It's been a long time, Rima." I tried to hold back my tears, as I heard the melodic voice of one of Tsunade's summons. "How is everyone?"_

"_As well as we could under the circumstances. But the person you are concerned with the most is okay."_

"_Rima, I cannot go with you."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I made a deal. Sasuke will leave the survivors alone as long I stay as his medic. I cannot risk anyone getting hurt."_

"_Don't you think we haven't thought about that? At this very moment, my sisters and brothers are with every family here. Some of the villagers may have already been transported out of the village. Sakura-san, you don't have to sacrifice yourself anymore."_

_Hearing her words, the tears finally came out. Selflessness is not evil, but I had myself dying everyday since I the invasion. Finally, I can be free._

"_Let's go, it's our turn. I can feel Tsunade sending her chakra to me." _

_I nodded, but when I almost touched Rima's glowing form, a kunai whizzed through. Jumping back in surprise, I felt a strong grip behind me as Rima suddenly disappeared. _

"_Find every single one those pests and kill them!" I heard a familiar angry yell behind me. _

"_Nooo! Let me go!" I screamed, my eyes on Rima's disappearing form, but Sasuke's grip tightened. "I said let me fucking go!" I pulled away with much force that my hands were loosened, and I proceeded to kick him. Sasuke blocked my attack and I suddenly felt a searing pain in my abdomen. His left right hand surged with electricity as he punched me, his other hand holding me up. I could see his sharingan swirling madly as he began pulling me somewhere, most likely acell._

_As he dragged me, I couldn't help but cry in anger and irritation. It was my last chance to freedom and it was gone. While I prayed that the villagers had left safely and were spared from Sasuke's wrath, a selfish part of me was resentful that I was once again left as a sacrifice. _

_I expected Sasuke take me into the prison cells, it was a surprise when he took me to the room where we conduct his check ups. With great force, he threw me on the floor._

_In my semi paralyzed state, I could only lie facing the hard floor, my body aching all over. I could hear him breathing heavily, his menacing chakra overwhelming the room._

_He pulled me from the floor, and made me face him, trapping me against the wall. I closed my eyes; I know that everything is beyond hope now. Surely Sasuke will kill me after breaking our deal like that. It doesn't matter now; I was prepared to die a long time ago._

_What happened next surprised me. I opened my eyes to confirm that Sasuke was indeed kissing me, his mouth hard and forceful against mine, his tongue attempting to force my lips open. I used all my will power to resist him. He pulled me against him, one arm pulling my hair and the other gripping and bruising my shoulders._

_Using all my strength to will my arms to finally move, I pushed him away. Gasping for air and trying to push myself up, I glared at him._

"_What the fuck was that? What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_But Sasuke was already at the door, for a second I see a flash of hurt in his eyes._

"_I will never allow you to leave me."_

Apparently, I did not have to do much. Granted, Sasuke did not seem eager to let me out of arm's reach, he doesn't seem to find my silence strange. After helping me with breakfast, he helped me into a robe and led me out of the room.

I flinched, remembering the pain I felt the last time I attempted to cross the large oak doors, but I felt none. I tried to look a Sasuke, who was holding me tightly against him, and I wondered if the barrier disappears only if he was beside me.

The hallway outside my room was a large indoor greenhouse. For a minute, my eyes struggled to adjust against the bright sunlight passing through the thick glass roof. Soon I found that he led me to sit beside a small manmade koi pond. Surrounding us were tall, graceful bamboo and a variety of flowering plants.

It was so long since I saw such a beautiful place, but it nagged my heart that it was all artificial, a mirror of a flowering field that I would probably never see.

I flinched as Sasuke held my head against his shoulder, his arm wrapping me tightly, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Perhaps, you need more fresh air." He murmured. These were his first words to me since I saw him. "I will tell Itachi or Mikoto to bring you here sometimes."

So it seems that I can leave the room with one of my children. I felt my heart take a leap. It will be nice to get to know my children outside that room. Mikoto….that must be the name of my daughter...

So it seems that Sasuke has named all our children after the family he cherished. I wondered if I had a say with these. Did I also suggest names for my children?

After a while, Sasuke took me back to my room. After giving me a light kiss, he left, closing the huge oak door behind him.

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and alerts! I am very grateful for those who added me to their favorites and alerts, but I hope that I would also spare some time to tell me how what you think of this story. It really cheers me up when I read and reply to reviews and it makes me feel that I really have to kick my muses to write regularly. :)**

**So this is the last chapter I would be using Sakura's persepective. :) Part 1 is over, and I hope you will join me in the drama of the next arc. Once again, Thank you MIKO-CHAN for getting me out of my funk!hehe**


	7. An Interlude

**Title: Thief of Hearts**

**Summary: When Sakura woke up, 15 years has passed, the Uchiha have taken over and she is the consort of Uchiha Sasuke and the mother of his children.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Thief of Hearts by Laurence Yep, or the various references from the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired me to write this. **

* * *

><p><strong>An Interlude<strong>_**: Six years ago….**_

For Prince Itachi and Princess Mikoto, Akiko was their most favorite person. Akiko was the one took care of them since they were young. She was the person who would sing to them before they sleep, she was the one who would nurse them when they are sick and when they are hurt, (not that their Uchiha pride would admit it), she was the one they would run to for comfort.

Akiko was almost an exact opposite of their mother. She had short brown hair, a heart shaped-face adorned with freckles and an engaging smile. Their mother was said to be suffering from sort of illness. She had beautiful petal pink hair that almost blends with her pale skin and she only speak short curt replies when questioned. The empress was fragile and looks too delicate to be the consort of a powerful monarch

Akiko had an organized, inquisitive brain. She not only serve as the sole caretaker of the children, she was the one who took charge of keeping the palace in order, she took care of the finances, told the chefs what to cook, and she headed the clean up when important guests arrive.

The royal children adored her. The staff admired her. Everyone believed that Akiko was more worthy of being the empress. She has all the qualities that would make her a worthy partner to the Uchiha name. When one of the servants would tell her that, she would just give a smile before changing the subject. The servants would then comment how humble and extremely likeable she is.

Exactly the way Akiko planned it to be.

Akiko had wanted to marry Uchiha Sasuke for as long as she could remember. She remembered her parents taking her to watch the Chunin exams 12 years before. She had cheered and gushed at how cool he was when she saw Uchiha Sasuke fight and lamented the fact that it ended so soon.

Years passed, and there were hardly any news about Uchiha Sasuke, especially in their small village, but Akiko daydreamed about him constantly, wishing for the day she could meet him again.

The next time she heard of him it was eight years ago, and the Uchiha army has taken over the country's Daimyo's and all the independent villages. Uchiha Sasuke was named the emperor. Overjoyed, Akiko practically did everything she could do go to Konoha and grab an opportunity to meet him.

She was crestfallen to find out that he was already married, but didn't allow it to deter her from her goal. She waited patiently until she saw was able to work as a maid in the palace and ultimately become closer to Sasuke when she was promoted as the royal children's caretaker.

While in the palace, she carefully tried to gather any information about the woman Sasuke married. It wasn't much; she was very isolated and guarded. As she rose through the ranks in the Uchiha household and found plenty of opportunities to observe the woman and her interactions with SAsuke, Akiko gleefully noted that there wasn't anything special about the woman. Other than her past as a medic and team-mate of Sasuke's, Akiko noticed there was something lacking in their marriage.

Everything is within reach, everyone considers her as the empress-in-fact, soon Uchiha Sasuke will notice her too. Soon he will leave his sickly wife and she would finally claim the rightful title of Uchiha Akiko, Empress and Consort.

It all fell apart when she received the dismissal letter.

Hurt and confused, Akiko demanded that to see the emperor. The guards refused to budge until they heard their emperor's loud command to let her enter. With her head held high, Akiko walked into the throne room only to seethe in anger when she noticed that the empress was there as well.

The pale woman sat in an elaborate cushion beside Sasuke's, he eyes seems unfocused but directed at the large glass window on her right. Her head was leaning against Sasuke's shoulder. He did not seem to have noticed Akiko as he was busy reading over some stack of papers.

"What do you want?" He asked without looking up.

"If I may be so bold, Your Majesty, may I ask for the reason why I am to be dismissed?"

"I heard my son call you, 'Mom,' and you encouraged it. I will not allow anyone to usurp my wife's position. You served us long and well, so I will allow you to leave and be thankful that it isn't more."

Akiko clenched her fists in anger. "Why?" She screamed in anger and pointed at the woman she envied. "Why her? She doesn't even love you!"

Sasuke finally looked up, his sharingan swirling in anger, but Akiko didn't notice it. Her tears of frustration were blocking her vision.

"Can't you see that she doesn't even look at you? That she flinches when you touch her? That she always looks away from you? She is not even a good mother to her children! But I'm different, I love you, Sasuke! I loved you since I could remember! And I will always take care of you and the children! I will never stop loving you! She does not deserve you!"

"OUT!" For the first time, Akiko felt a nauseating feeling of fear. She stopped as she looked at the man who had stood up with his fists clenched. She looked at the man she claimed to love and realized for the first time that she never knew him.

Trembling, Akiko slowly backed away and ran out of the room.

Sasuke's body shook in anger and his sharingan has not disappeared. For a while he stood, breathing heavily, his fists clenched so tightly they were leaving dents on his palm. He looked at his wife, who continued to stare blankly at the horizon, not caring about what just happened in the room. He looked at her, his gaze thoughtful. He was no longer trembling from fury but from another emotion.

Slowly, Sasuke knelt beside his wife. He placed her hand in his, and ignored her hand's slight flinching motion. He held her hand tightly, almost like a lifeline, and for the third time in his life he broke down.

"_Sakura, it's me who does not deserve you."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _Theories anyone? ^_^**

**This has to be the hardest chapter to write, I must have about 5 different versions. I really wanted to write this because I really love making up different Sasuke fangirls,lol. I cannot place it in a flashback because Sakura doesn't remember this incident and Sasuke refuses to remember it :P, but it is very essential to what will happen soon. **

**Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites. I really enjoy reading and replying to them. It makes me feel obligated to write and do my best. :D And I'll never stop thanking you, Miko-chan. TT_TT Please come back to writing, hehe.**

**Part 2 is next. ;)**


	8. All I've wanted falls to ruin

**Title: Thief of Hearts**

**Summary: When Sakura woke up, 15 years has passed, the Uchiha have taken over and she is the consort of Uchiha Sasuke and the mother of his children.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Thief of Hearts by Laurence Yep, or the various references from the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired me to write this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: All I've wanted falls to ruin<strong>

Deep down, throughout my life, I wanted to be happy. It may be confusing to many. I have been seen as an envious brother, an aloof team mate, a traitor, a murderer, and a conqueror. But that's truly what I really wanted.

Happiness evolved into so many different meanings as I grew up. Like fire, it grew, it fluctuated, it consumed me. I used to be happy when my family acknowledged my achievements. I used to be happy when I lingered alone in my darkness far from everyone's reach. I used to be happy during those rare moments when I forgot that I was Sasuke Uchiha. I was happy when I realized that I could avenge my clan. I was happy when I grew beyond everyone's power.

Happiness is what I seek in fulfilling my goal.

My mother once told me that she admired in me my perseverance when I try to achieve any goal. Father and Itachi were excellent ninja, passionate in their field, meticulous in their duties. I try my best to be like them but on those occasions when I experienced moments of failures, my mother would comfort me and say my tenacity and determination goes beyond that of any member of my family. She told me that these qualities define me. She told me to hold on to it.

My goals have frequently changed, but it was these qualities that drove me my whole life. It drove me to aspire to be better that my brother. It propelled me in my quest to avenge my clan. It kept me going through these years when it was just so easy to give up.

Fifteen years has gone by, and even until now, I couldn't believe what I have achieved. Everything I see before me, everything that goes beyond the horizon, they all belong to me. I am called a conqueror; I was named an emperor. I have the redeemed the Uchiha name and even made it greater than it ever was.

And it's still not enough. It does not bring me happiness. All that I have achieved beyond avenging my family's murderers are nothing.

Once in a while, my court would receive ambassadors. They come bringing gifts and talks of alliances. In my banquet, they would toast their wineglasses and declare how everything became peaceful since I took over.

I look at their faces and I wondered, do they remember who I was? Do they remember the traitor who graced the top bounty in all bingo books? Do they remember the man who led an invasion leading to the deaths of thousands of innocent people? Do they even see the man who commands troops to claim villages, cities and countries under his rule?

No they don't. They never will. All they see is power, my power. The people who knew me, those who tried to understand me are no longer here. They were the price I paid in order to reach my goal. I made a choice to sacrifice my bonds and risked to take this path.

I was prepared for sadness and emptiness, but time changes everyone. Everyday, I carry the weights of my regrets, the memories of my life without darkness and the one bond I can't – won't let go.

I will not deny how much they meant to me. That perverted man who tried to help me choose. The irritating boy who blinded me by the light he freely gave. And that annoying girl who saw all of me: the golden boy everyone saw and the boy who carries a dark burden. But I could never be happy with them, not until I overcame my past. I had to reject them again and again and again until our bonds thinned and burned each other.

What was said cannot be unsaid. What was done cannot be undone. I damaged our bonds repair, when all I wanted now was just the comfort and familiarity and the love we had shared. The only thing I can do is do what I have always done: move forward and fulfil my goal.

I look at my wife as she sleeps. I see her eyes furrow with worry. I sense her trembling from her dreams. I wonder how much she remembers, does she already know what I have done? But she has not rejected or pushed me away the moment she saw me. She has not shown me those cruel eyes that have haunted me for so long.

When I read that letter, I knew it was because she was finally coming back. That after 15 years, I could finally see the woman I realized I love. I could finally receive the love she freely gave. But I have to be careful, one wrong move and I might lose her again. I have lost so much, I will not let her go. I will never let her leave me.

This is my ultimate gamble. I have done so many mistakes and this is my last chance to make things right. This is my final opportunity for happiness.

"_I will make you love me again, Sakura."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have two good reasons for publishing late: Cosplay and Pottermore. There's been so many events, and I'm president of out local cosplaying guild, so I have to take care of them. And Pottermore! Oh God, I love it so much! I'm brewing potions now! ^_^ It's a bit hard writing between brewing potions, so sorry.**

**Sasuke's perspective is kinda hard to do too. I've been in Sakura fangirl mindset, so I had to spent several nights debating on how Sasuke would think without becoming too OOC. I'm sort of happy how this turned out, but please keep in mind the Sasuke I've written is no longer as angsty as a vengeance driven teenager, but he is still psychologically problematic. *_^**

****Once again, thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites. I used to just write jusy because I am inspired, but reading all your feedbacks made me happy and even more determined to make a good story. I'm excited, the next few chapters are so angsty. XD A big shout out to Miko-chan!****

****I also want to take this chance to thank my anonymous reviewers, I wish I could reply to you guys. ^_^ For those who say I made them love SasuSaku, I'm so happy. That's the best compliment I could ever get as a firm SasuSaku shipper.****

****Your guesses are getting close...'til next week.****


	9. Your eyes can be so cruel

**Title: Thief of Hearts**

**Summary: When Sakura woke up, 15 years has passed, the Uchiha have taken over and she is the consort of Uchiha Sasuke and the mother of his children.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Thief of Hearts by Laurence Yep, or the various references from the Labyrinth by Jim Henson. But they inspired me to write this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Your eyes can be so cruel<strong>

_One. _

_Two._

_Thre…_

_I puenched the wall, ignoring the blood dripping from my knuckles and stinging friction of scraped skin against the crushed concrete. Breathing heavily, I leaned against the wall, ignoring the broken shards of wood, cement, glass and broken furniture. My eyes spot the moon peeking through the clouds._

_In between each intake of breath, I look transfixed at the full moon mocking me beyond the broken window. It was a full moon when my family -my clan was massacred. It loomed red, casting a shadow over the man who I call my brother._

_It was also full that night, when I decided that I have to let go of happiness. When she stood before me, teary eyed, representing every thing that I wanted but I had to reject to complete my goal._

"_You should have gotten rid of her before."_

_Recognizing the chakra behind me, my eyes grew red; my teeth seething with irritation._

"_If you find it difficult to finish her, I will do it myself."_

_In a split second, I stood before Madara, Sharingan turning dangerously. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Sakura."_

"_It has been month, Sasuke." My hands clenched, I wanted to tear that stupid mask off his face. "Clearly, she will not cooperate. She is loyal to the Senju. To her, we are her enemy. She IS our enemy."_

"_Lift one finger against her, and I will be your opponent."_

"_You are making a stupid mistake, Sasuke."_

_When he finally left me alone, my gaze returned to the moon. I would never admit it to anyone, but I was also confused why I allowed her to live. It was a logical choice to have her killed like the other captured shinobi. She was too high ranking in the Shinobi Alliance. She was too loyal._

_But she was Sakura. They were unwanted, but the recurring memories of her annoying chatter, her lively smile, her expressive emerald eyes and her confession-they kept me sane in my years as Orochimaru's apprentice. I was training to kill, but remembering her made me keep a small shard of my humanity._

_When I saw her again after I invaded Konoha, her body bruised and broken, I remembered the rage I felt in the Forest of Death. They had dragged her to my room to heal me and despite my common sense calling her my enemy, I knew the moment our eyes met that I could trust her. Madara and his armies of clones could turn against at any time, but Sakura-I know that she will never betray me._

_For the next few days, when I unconsciously find myself wandering to her cell, I glance in wonder about how she has changed. The last few times we met, I was so focused in my anger, in my goal that I didn't really SEE her. She was there, but she was not important. It was ironic how things changed._

_I thought of her at almost every moment. My thoughts flickered between the 12 year old annoying team mate who swore she loved me, the broken woman in the cell who refused to look at me and the enemy bound for execution-her emerald eyes closed forever. I could not allow it happen._

_So I made the deal. If she was no longer my enemy, then I could allow her to live as a civilian in the village that now belongs to me. But it was irritating how she kept on creeping into my thoughts, how frustrating it was that she resents every second in my presence. I wanted her to look at me the same way she did when we were young. I wanted her back. I wanted her to be mine again._

_And doing everything I could to make her see me again, she took the very first opportunity she found to get away from me._

_Yelling in anger, I grabbed the first object in my reach and threw it against the wall. If one of the villagers did not tell me about the escape plan, she would have been gone in a heartbeat. I observed her for hours, hoping that she would decide to stay-with me. But it was clear now that she will never stay of her own free will._

_The illusion is broken; we could no longer play pretend. I cannot stand in the corner pretending that she will not bolt away to the Shinobi Alliance at the nearest opportunity. But I cannot let her die…I cannot lose her. There must be a way to make sure that she stays with me, to ensure that she can never leave me._

_The feeling of wanting and desperation was consuming me. I looked backing my memories, cringing through all the dreams I had, all unfulfilled. I suddenly paused at a certain memory that gradually came clearer. It was during a fine day, when the three of us were each asked a question._

_I felt my chest bursting, and I could feel myself smirking. I know what I had to do._

_It was time to fulfil the second of my goals._

I decided to continue looking over the papers I ignored since I last returned to the palace. Sakura has not awakened yet, so I spent the next few hours in my study going over reports and thinking over several decisions.

There was a knock. I looked up and saw a younger version of myself standing stiffly before me.

"You summoned me, Father?"

Nodding, I stood up and walked to him. For someone only 12 years old, he was already as tall as I was. In my mind's eye, I remember the moment he was born and I clenched my fist in irritation.

"When your mother is feeling better, you are to accompany her around the palace. Answer any question she asks, no matter how strange. Make sure she does not leave the premises and guard her at all times."

"Yes, Father."

"And Itachi."

"Yes, Father?"

"Keep your opinions to yourself."

A pause. "As you command, Father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This has to be the hardest chapter to write. I had to rewrite it so many times until I found the version I was satisfied with. I had to bring out my inner angsty self so I can project and think like Sasuke,and frankly, it's so hard because he is my polar opposite. But I think I suceeded in making him lovesick without making him OOC, what do you think?**

**Oh, some asked how I got into Pottermore before October. JK Rowling had a contest last July 31 to August 6 granting one million early slots for Beta testers and I was very fortunate to be one. ^_^**

**In addtion, for those who are asking for the ages, Sakura and Sasuke are 31. Itachi is 12, Mikoto is 10, the twins are 5.**

**And , oh, Kami-sama, I have more than 100 reviews! I have to say, I was sort of surprised. I didn't notice it until it happened. Thank you, thank you very much for supporting this story. You guys made me so happy!**

****Once again, thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites. Your support makes me more determined to update as soon as i could. And as always, thank you, Miko-chan, for telling me to write this story!****


End file.
